


Paint Ball Nick

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy meets Nick on his birthday and alreadygot a crush on him wile they play a game of paint ball. The boy wants to have fun with Nick besides doing paint ball, but will Nick say yes? Only one wayto find out





	Paint Ball Nick

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: IF you ever go paint balling have protection for your neck. Trust me it huts like hell getting hit on the neck. Pant balling only hurts when you don't watch where you are going on rough terrain, getting hit in the hand, and when you are roughly about four five feet-lees away. (everyone feels pain differently) Also keep your mask on during the play aria even if the mask gets foggy. Other than that have fun FYI: If you get hit and it and it don't splatter on you but bounces back, you are still in the game
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story

It was my friend's 16th birth day. Well not really his birthday was on a Wednesday and we could not do anything real fun. My friend's name is John and my name is Logan. His friends and I that are also my friends plan a surprise for him on Friday. We were going paint balling on Friday. We will tell John we are going to see a movie for his birthday. He asked if he could bring along his brother Nick. No one had a problem with it so we said yes. Nick is great at pant ball better then John and he is only 14 going on 15. The truth is I kinda liked Nick as in 'Like' he is little on the chubby side but his face is so cute that it takes away from his little chubby body. 

I look at him all day if I had the chance. So the day finally came and all ten of us where in a truck and a minivan with our rides and of course the signed waver. I heard that some little kid like 10 or 11 took off his mask just for a sec to do something and then bam he got shot in the eye and end up losing it and now is warring a eye patch. How true that is I don't know. I think it's just a story so you keep your mask on. But I believe it could happen. John looked strangely out the window.

"This is not the way to the movies." John said. 

His dad without missing a step said

"We are going to the bigger one. After all it's your birthday why not spend the extra cash?"

This made sense to John and even Nick. Well mostly because Nick would be too exceeded to talk about it. So we did not tell him either. When we got there they could bot believe it. They jumped up in down. Well much as you can in a truck. When we got there we did not have to Waite in line for open play because we had signed up in advance. After we signed another form and got our gear on and how to use it as well as the safety rules and the rules of getting hit we were off. First map was called Bone Yard. There where trucks cars vans and busses all over and they did not have any car pant on them. He told us the rules of this map and I was little mad that you could not go into any of the cars. 

But I guess it makes sense for safety reasons. I got teamed up with John, Nick, and Jim. Paint was flying all over the place. There was lot of rakishly from the balls hitting the edge of the cars I hid under. I got splattered a few times but never hit. But then I got hit in the hand. The finger to be more exact and it hurt like hell. I started to bleed. I pointed my gun up in the air along with my hands showing I was out then walked away. Nick was doing good he got hit a few times but never got out because the balls just were bouncing off of him.

We played 7 games until our time was up. Nick was covered in pant. I guess he just wanted to get hit. We returned the guns and helmets then washed our sticky dirty hands for lunch. We had pizza there and while we were eating we showed our battle scars. At the end of the day well it was only two in the afternoon. We went back home well to John and Nick's house and everyone but me left. John's dad said he will be going out to the store and will be back shortly. Have him say this many times before him being home shortly means 'I will be home in three hours or longer.' 

We were in John and Nick's room John was the first one to strip down in front of us and went down the hall to take a shower. John is like his dad he will be in that shower for a long time. Nick turned to me and asked. 

"I think I got hit in the ass. Do I have any bruises on my ass?" 

He then pulled down his pants along with his boxers reveling his white ass without a dent. Me being funny said. 

"Well no but you do have a crack in it."

He started to laugh. He then spoke up again. "Do I have any over here?"

he then turns around lifting his shirt up reviling his twitching dick. He stared to play with it. He then removed his shirt and walked to me. He smiled and I saw his braces. He then whispered in my ear. 

 

"I know." 

He then grabbed my hand and put it on his dick and kisses me on the lips. I did not know what to think. Is this real. He stepped back my hand still on his dick. He spoke again.

"I know you like me by the way you look at me. I like you too."

He lend and kissed me again. I keep playing with his dick. I could not take it anymore I went down on my knees and just sucked his dick. As I was sucking him I grabbed his ass. He then grabbed my head and started to fuck my face. It did not take long to swallow his tasty boy cream. I was hard at this point and I quickly got naked and he smiled he took my sick and he led me to his bed. That's when he pushed me onto it. He then sat on my dick and aimed it at his hole. Then pop his dick went in. he was bouncing up and down on my dick and it felt great. That is when John came in. 

I thought he was going to kill me but instead he said. 

"Why did you not Waite for me?" 

With that he pushed Nick more towards me that we kissed. He then went on top of him and then I felt his dick on mine. Was he going to fuck Nick too? How long have this been going on? All three of us started to moan and it did not take long for us to cum into Nick's tight ass. Nick got off of me and he Ames his hole at John's mouth. Mine and his cum started to leak out of Nick's ass and John just opened wide and let it go in his mouth he swallowed every drop. He then turns to me and gave me a kiss. I now have sex with Nick and John one on one and a three way but that's a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
